The Freelands
The Untamed Land Geography and Climate The Freelands of Nyrondie stretch from the Skyreach mountains in the north and west to the Tymonian Sea in the east, and are bounded in the south by the Summer Sea. They consist of large swaths of rugged and cracked plains, rocky hills, broken crags, and several wide and wild rivers which flow from the mountains and run into Nammon's Bay in the southeast. The temperature is warm throughout most of the year, with intermittent rainfall. Nammon's Bay, the large southeastern coast, is semi-tropical, with dense jungle surrounding the shore line for some miles. Political System The Freelands are, for the most part, uncivilized. Large tracts of land are completely uninhabited, and those parts that are, are home to small tribes of silverosti, orcs, yuan-ti, and countless other strange creatures. Many great ruins dot the landscape, but the only intact cities present can be found around Nammon's Bay. The Free Cities, as they are collectively called, are independent city states, ruled by various councils, dictators, and oligarchs. There are six large cities: * Maxat * Nammon's Pride (Commonly called Pride) * Sunspring * Cissik * Har * Mendalass History of the Realm Little is known about the history of the Freelands. Many large ruins dot the broken and craggy landscape, and few have been well explored, or excavated. The numerous tribes that roam the plains and forests have their own myths and legends, but most contradict one another. The Free Cities of Nammon's Bay are relatively new, compared to the age of the ancient ruins, and the history of the coastal jungle area is much better known than the harsh and arid interior. The Free Cities were founded nearly eight hundred years ago by explorers from Averistra. In all probability, they were most likely pirates, who carried their ill-gotten wealth away from civilized lands and found the jungles of the Bay to be a suitable hiding place. Whatever their exact origins, the cities grew swiftly, attracting intelligent races from all across Nyrondie. The vast natural resources of the Freelands made many of them quite rich, while the hard conditions of the jungles made slavery a popular tool. All of the Free Cities, save for Sunspring, promote slavery, and the number of slaves grows every year. Trade with Keepos was established soon after the cities were founded, and the flow of Gnomish artifacts and technology made the Free Cities the center of intellectual and theoretical study. Many sages from across the world settled in the cities of Nammon's Bay, especially Maxat and Pride, which are the two largest. The cities boast a large number of schools for the arcane arts, although the quality, and morality, of the instructors might be open to question. The People of the Freelands Those people who make their lives in the interior of the Freelands know a life of hardship and danger. Never staying in one place for two long, the tribes of nomads and hunters stay near the tree-covered hills which stand at the base of the Skyreach mountains. The mountain peaks are dominated by giants, drakes, and other mighty beasts, and the plains below hold many dark and foul things. The jungle belt provides some protection from these elements to the inhabitants of Nammon's Bay. The only "civilized" part of the Freelands, Nammon's Bay is home to a wide variety of people. From simple fishermen, to bloodthirsty corsairs, the people of Nammon's Bay find many ways to make a living. Many smaller towns and communities can be found along the coast, loosely connected to one of the six large cities. The population of the coast is extremely diverse. Humans make up the largest percentage, but every race is present in fairly high numbers. Among the nine prominent mortal races, one can also find yuan-ti, goblins, minotaurs, and a wide variety of other intelligent, if somewhat monstrous, creatures. Religion is extremely mixed among the Free Cities. Some actively promote the Nine, such as Sunspring, while others leave it to their citizens. Temples to every one of the Nine, including Ungit, can be found in the Free Cities. However, more recently, the cult of Vecna has been growing very strong, especially among the rich and elite. Magic is also extremely common in the Free Cities. Most of them allow non-enchantment magic within their walls, provided it does not cause a major disturbance. Illusion magic is also strictly prohibited in the merchant districts, with powerful magical detection present. Several prominent wizards live in Nammon's Bay, and some of them run colleges and institutions of arcane study.